jamlegendfandomcom-20200213-history
Playing with Guitar Controllers
You can use JamLegend with any guitar controller out there. As long as your computer recognizes the controller, there is generally a way to map the controller to the keys of JamLegend. These instructions are a work in progress, so if you experience any trouble at all with installing this equipment, send us an e-mail at info@jamlegend.com, post to our GetSatisfaction controller thread, and definitely add anything that you think would be useful. For Windows USB Guitar Controllers (Guitar Hero II, III, GHWT, RB1, RB2 on XBOX 360, PS2, PS3 and for Wii RockBand) Using XPadder Running XPadder # Download Xpadder here: http://xpadder.com (light version) http://files.filefront.com/Xpadder5+3zip/;13344012;/fileinfo.html (bigger version that has images of guitar controller, etc.) # After taking Xpadder out of the folder, you can run the program as a stand-alone exe. Remember that every time you play you'll have to run XPadder. # You'll be asked to save your Profile (which is the exact keyboard mapping you're working on), you can save it to your documents or to your desktop. If you skip, you can always choose the location to save this profile. # Plug in your console guitar and Windows should recognize the device. For PlayStation 2 guitars, you will need a PS2 - USB converter and for some XBOX guitars, you will need to buy the XBOX wireless adapter. # After you've plugged in your console guitar, you will now map the guitar controls to keyboard keys, e.g. strum up = up arrow. Recognizing Guitar Controls 1. Click the New button on the top left of XPadder. 2. Next, click the DPAD tab, check enable, and click detect. It will ask you to press up, down, left and right, go ahead and strum up and down. The left and right buttons can be left blank or you can map it to the dpad on your controller. Xpadder should now recognize your up and down strum. 3. Next, go to the Buttons Tab and press EVERY BUTTON on your guitar. 4. Click the Finish tab and click close. OPTIONAL: You may also download the larger controller pack which allows you to overlay a guitar image on XPadder: http://fileforum.betanews.com/detail/Xpadder/1148671810/1 Mapping Guitar Controls to Keyboard # You're now ready to click each of the square buttons and map them to a keyboard number. # After you click each button, you can press the button on your computer keyboard to map it. For example, let's start with the green button on the guitar. Click the square and press the # 1 button on the keyboard. You've now mapped the green key to the #1 button. # Do the same for all the rest of the buttons: 1,2,3,4,5, and up and down. Take note, the buttons on the guitar are not always in complete numerical order, so the order could be 1,2,4,3, and 5 or 4,2,3,1,5. NOTE: You can also map one of the bottom keys to space bar so you can pause your gameplay. Credits: Huge thanks to members of the Frets on Fire community (see http://www.fretsonfire.net/forums/viewtopic.php?f=1&t=1934&st=0&sk=t&sd=a ) who provided the initial instructions for our game. Wii Guitar Hero 3 Controllers Using GlovePie Connect Your Device # Make sure your computer has Bluetooth enabled. If you don't have it enabled, you may have to purchase a Bluetooth receiver and/or download BlueSoleil. Some additional information can be found here: http://www.fretsonfire.net/forums/viewtopic.php?t=1934 . # In your start menu, you should have a Bluetooth devices icon. When you click on that, you can detect and add a device. # When your computer is looking for the Wiimote, press the 1 and 2 buttons together. The LEDs on the Wiimote should start flashing. Mapping your WiiMote to Keyboard Inputs # Download GlovePie # You will need to run a script in Glovepie for your controller. You may find the script at File > Open . You can find some relevant GlovePie scripts here: ## Frets on Fire- Rednano12's Guitar script for the GH Wii controller. ## Wii GH3 Script http://www.honkeykong.org/?p=83 ## If you have a script for JamLegend, please paste it here! # After copying and pasting the click the Run button in GlovePIE. The LEDs on the Wiimote don't stop flashing unless you click Run, then Stop. Just press Run again to continue using the script. # Make sure to map your guitar buttons correctly because of the guitar controller configuration needs to change. For Mac Wii Guitar Controllers using JamLegendWii # Download the JamLegendWii program here. # Unzip the file, double-click the application, and follow the instructions. Congratulations, you have now mapped your Wii wireless GH3 guitar to your PC and can now use it on JamLegend! PS2/PS3 Rock Band Controllers using GamePad Companion Wii Rock Band Guitar Controllers using GamePad Companion # Plug-in your controller. # Download GamePad Companion here : http://www.apple.com/downloads/macosx/games/utilities/gamepadcompanion.html # Go to System Preferences and click on "GamePad Companion". # Once GamePad Companion is open, your controller should be recognized (e.g. Harmonix RockBand Guitar) and should have the keys available. From here, click on the dropdown of each of your keys and press the button on your keyboard, e.g. first green button, enter #1 from your keyboard. # Repeat this step for all the other keys, e.g. strum up and strum down buttons mapped to up and down. Congratulations, now your controller is now mapped through GamePad Companion! Other Helpful Links * ScoreHero Wiki Controller Compatability Guide * Using XBOX 360 Guitar Hero Controller on Frets on Fire * Using Glovepie with your Wii Remote * GlovePie - Frets on Fire * Wii-Linux GlovePie introduction http://fretsonfire.wikidot.com/using-guitar-hero-controller http://www.scorehero.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=52944 http://fretsonfire.wikidot.com/using-xpadder http://www.fretsonfire.net/forums/viewtopic.php?f=1&t=1934 Category:Tutorials Category:Controller